I Keep on Holding Back, But It Ain't Easy
by lunalooo
Summary: Eames is being annoying and saying Arthur can't hold his liquor, and Arthur figures he can prove he can and get some relief if he goes to the bar with him. Eames expects Arthur to make a fool of himself and keep him laughing all night.


"Okay, okay, fine," Arthur remembered saying. He remembered glaring at Eames and stomping out of the room to get ready. Eames followed him into the bathroom, where he leaned on Arthur's shoulders and stared at him in the mirror.

"We're going to a bar to get drunk, Darling. Do you really need to be Mr. Perfect?"

"If I'm going to make a fool of myself, I want to at least look good."

He shrugged his shoulders until Eames finally slid off him.

"Well, I can't complain if you look good," Eames winked and left the bathroom. Arthur glowered at him. Eames was being insufferable lately. Well, as always actually, but Arthur felt more annoyed with him. He was acting so smug about... something. It felt like he was acting smug about how much he could tease Arthur. Of _course_ Arthur could hold his liquor, and he _would_ tonight. He needed to do something to get his anger at the bastard out, and he figured a night on the town wouldn't be so bad, even if it was with _Eames_. He knew that Eames just wanted to see Arthur hammered, but he wouldn't take advantage of him... or at least he hoped so.

So he found himself walking down the street with Eames towards the bar. Why was he doing this again? He remembered their fight, but now it seemed foolish to go along with this plan. But he didn't say anything.

They sat at the bar and ordered drinks. Eames ordered everything for Arthur, and Arthur always looked at it suspiciously. But he drank it. Every drop. Eames promised to only get a little buzzed.

The last singer on stage ended their song as Eames finished laughing at Arthur rambling about how the room was spinning and he needed to find his totem, right the fuck now.

"Hey Arthur, I think your totem is up there," Eames said, pointing at the stage. Arthur stumbled off his stool and headed up there. Eames was grinning ear to ear. This was going to be so god damn funny. Arthur was going to hate him in the morning, but oh well. He had agreed to do this.

On stage, Arthur swayed a little and looked around, confused. Then he grabbed a guitar in the corner and sat down in front of the microphone. People surrounding them who knew he was drunk laughed and clapped, getting ready for their entertainment. Eames leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head, still grinning.

But it wasn't what they expected at all. Or at least not what Eames expected. Instead of singing off-key or too loudly or not being able to play the guitar, or dancing ridiculously, Arthur sat and played and sung quite well. The only odd thing was his voice was high and he was singing like a girl.

(Go to Youtube and search Joseph Gordon-Levitt Can't Hurry Love to hear him sing this while you read it :) )

_I need love, love to ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said, you can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said, love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love, no, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust, give it time, no matter how long it takes_

He was kind of quiet, like he was just singing to himself. Eames lowered his arms and stared. He would laugh if it was anyone else. But this was Arthur... and right now he was so damn adorable that Eames almost couldn't take it.

_How many heartaches must I stand?  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
When I feel my strength, yeah, it's almost gone_

_I remember mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said, love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take  
How long must I wait, how much more must I take  
Before loneliness, will 'cause my heart, heart to break?_

Eames reached into his pocket for his totem. This had to be a dream. Since when could Arthur play guitar? And since when could he sing so adorably? But no, this was reality. He could also remember how they got there. He remembered- He had leaned against Arthur's doorframe before they left and said, "You better not punch me in the morning, no matter what happens. Alcohol just makes you more of yourself, right? So if you wake up in a bed with me tomorrow morning, it means you really wanted it."

Arthur had only glared, finished putting on his tie, and pushed past Eames through the door.

Suddenly Arthur sang a little slower and lower, with his eyes closed.

_No love, love don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms to hold me tight_

Eames felt like he had dissolved into a puddle on the floor by the time Arthur finished the song and came back to his stool. He smiled and waved at people who clapped for him. When he collapsed in the seat next to him, Eames swallowed.

"That was adorable, Arthur."

"Thank you, Mr. Eames," Arthur said with a wink. Someone else went up on stage and started singing. "Let's dance!"

Arthur grabbed Eames's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Arthur them wrapped his arms around Eames's neck and rested his head on his chest. He was smiling and had his eyes closed. So. Adorable.

Eames clasped his hands together behind Arthur's back and swallowed again. They swayed for a little while, until Arthur suddenly lifted his head and and stood back.

"It's kind of hot in here," he mumbled, and then he started fumbling with his tie. Drunk Arthur couldn't even undo his tie.

Eames swallowed again. "Here, let me."

Arthur smiled as Eames started undoing the tie. At first he looked down, trying to watch him. But then his eyes went unfocused, so he blinked hard and looked up. Adorable. Eames hesitated. He had loosened the tie a little bit, but instead of letting go, he pulled Arthur into a kiss. Arthur was surprisingly willing- or maybe not surprisingly, since he was drunk. He threw his arms around his neck again and jumped up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist. Eames slipped a hand under Arthur's ass.

He pulled away from Arthur, who blinked again. "Oh God, Darling," he said, swallowing again. "If you do anything else, I think my penis will explode."

Arthur looked down even though he couldn't see anything. Then he started laughing. "Oh, you got an erection. Because of me?"

Arthur buried his head in Eames's shoulders, giggling.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God,_ Eames thought, kissing the top of Arthur's head. _  
_Arthur finished laughing and looked up. "So what do we do now? Want to do it in the bathroom"

"I... I think I should just take you home," Eames said, admitting defeat. He had promised Sober Arthur after all. He turned and gloomily carried Arthur, who was starting to fall asleep, out of the bar.

When he laid the sleepyhead back in bed, Eames sighed heavily and sat down. What a night. He had been expecting Arthur to make a fool of himself, to make him laugh. Yeah he had expected to find it cute, but... it had been so much to handle. He laid down next to Arthur, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

The next thing he knew, it was morning. He felt something move next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Arthur was just waking up, blinking his eyes and rubbing them. He had a bedhead. Adorable.

"Fuck, even in the morning..." he muttered to himself.

Arthur stared at Eames, it obviously taking a minute for him to really process what was going on.

"Hungover, Dear?" Eames said with a smile.

"Yeah," Arthur closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "So we did end up in a bed together?"

"Nothing happened," Eames said with a sigh. "Believe me, if it had, I would be up by now and cooking you the best breakfast you've ever tasted."

Arthur laid back down on the pillow, this time facing Eames. "So what happened?"

Eames smiled sadly. "You were too much for me. I almost fucked you right there in the middle of the bar. But I took you home instead and was too depressed to leave."

Arthur stared into Eames's eyes for a while, and he could see the sincerity. Suddenly he smiled widely and laughed.

"Cool!"

Eames frowned. "What?"

"You've been an insufferable, annoying ass lately. It's nice knowing I got some payback."

"Oh ha ha," Eames said, pouting and turning his back to him.

Arthur cuddled up behind him, causing Eames's eyes to grow wide. "You're cute when you're depressed."

"So _now_ you like me?"

Arthur nuzzled his back with his forehead. "It's probably the hangover talking."

Eames took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. "For fuck's sake, Arthur, you are killing me."

"And... you know..." Arthur began, reaching a hand over to take hold of Eames's hand. "It's nice knowing you took care of me."

Eames stiffened. "And you really _are_ going to kill me when you're yourself again and realize what you're doing," Eames added.

He could hear the smile in Arthur's voice. "Go back to sleep, Mr. Eames."

* * *

Song: You Can't Hurry Love- The Surpremes


End file.
